Version 1.415
4dc8613569fb8cbc5c2a173d3f0a7c43.jpg|What's New Edf59104d5805336debbe613b61e08cb.jpg|What's Changed A667625ed72d1ac25e286ebda93a5783.jpg|What's Nerfed, Buffed, Removed 3e2642790dbb978fc592bd8828dc7f51.jpg|What's Fixed Version 1.415 is an update for Survive the Disasters 2. Released on 12/20/2019. Temporary Holiday Additions * 2× coins for every coin payout/gained. * Raining presents that give 200 coins when picked up. * Decorated disasters and map themes. * Xmas themed Green Hill Zone. What's New * New Disasters, Doge and Lumberjack * New Hyper Disasters, Avalanche, Dynamites, Overseer Soldiers, Lumberjack, Yojimbo. * New Impossible Disasters, Lumberjack and Dynamites. * New badge: ' 'Dishonored' '. * 3× Vote Gamepass now available for purchase. * Ranking up now awards coins to the player. * New map design/revamp for Spooksville. * New Orb: Rocket Jump * Quick Reload Orb now has a Common tier. * You can perform a jump boost by firing a rocket under you while jumping with the Rocket Launcher. What's Changed * In-game server chat no longer announces if and when a player obtains an Epic tier Orb from the Orb Gachapon. * Explosion visual simplified. * X-Bomb's union part has been changed to mesh part in hopes of loading the model up quicker. * Hyper Aliens' laser beams no longer destroy parts but laser beam damage has been raised from 16 to 18. Aliens now jump more frequently as well. * Sandstorm duration reduced from 35 seconds to 30 seconds. * Sandstorm damage output reworked to be more consistent. Player count no longer affect chances to be hit, and Sandstorm mechanics optimized to be less performance-heavy on server/local side. * Impossible UFO attack pattern modified to work similarly to its Regular/Hyper version * Hyper Mine Spawn now auto-detonates, with slight nerf to its explosion radius. * Candy Cloud updated. * Clouds in Candy Cloud now blocks shurikens and raining parts from Rain-type disasters, while still remaining uncollidable. * Reaper, Black Mage and Yojimbo can now pair with themselves in Multi-disasters. This also means Reaper and Black Mage can pair with one another. * Reaper, Mr. Happy and Black Mage continue to attack randomly, even if there are no survivors left. What's Nerfed * Alien's laser beam accuracy nerfed. * Hyper Reaper's Bloxxer award reduced from 24,000 to 20,000 coins. * Hyper Black Mage's Bloxxer award reduced from 22,000 to 19,000 coins. What's Buffed * Survive milestones now award more coins. * Coins drops (like Rings) give 10 coins each. * Sandstorm buffed. * Anti-Gravity Orb upgrades buffed. (1,2,3,4,5) -> (1.2, 2.4, 3.6, 4.8, 6) * Normal and Hyper Zerg Lurker buffed. * Normal and Impossible Mine Spawn buffed. * Neon Laser Gun buffed. Damage increased from 21 to 22, Reload time decreased from .36 to .35 . * Alien's, Reaper's, Black Mage's, and Hyper Mr. Happy's health buffed. What's Removed * Icicles and Volcano no longer pair with rising disasters (Standard + Hardcore) (e.g. Flash Flood, Rising Acid, Rising Lava). * Mr. Happy no longer pairs with rising disasters (Hardcore). * Thunderstorm with Death Trampoline Multi-disaster combo removed (Standard + Hardcore). * Pizza Dude with Murderers Multi-disaster combo removed (Standard + Hardcore). * Crimson theme for Spooksville has been disabled. What's Fixed * Players are now automatically (re-)awarded already-achieved survival badges if they don't already have them, or deleted them. * UFO no longer goes through cover walls. * Optimized code for Crossbow and Neon Laser Gun to shoot at its intended fire rate. * Fixed Neon Laser Gun and Crossbow not affecting Mr. Happy. * Corrected Neon Laser Gun's and Crossbow's thumbnails. * Fixed an area where you couldn't throw projectiles correctly in Winterville, and has minor changes. (sic) * Skeletons in Panic Pyramid no longer stand up when outside their tombs. * Icicles can no longer turn acid parts into ice, while acid no longer makes ice parts hurt. * Hyper Black Mage's fog no longer lingers after being blinded before the round ends. * Bloxxing Undyne properly ends the round. * Updated Murderers in hopes to prevent knives going through walls. * Fixed Hot Potato being stuck on terrain in Spooksville. * Fixed incorrect descriptions of discounts in the Gear Shop if you owned the VIP/Super VIP Gamepass. * Fixed throwing-star projectiles phasing through Cake and Hot Potato when not attacking the head. You should have gone for the head. * Crazy Robloxian not rotating when chasing survivors is fixed. Category:Updates